


Life at Freedom Burgers

by AniFre101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marco's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is a struggling college student, who started working at a family restaurant that just got popular after it's grand opening. Life at a popular burger place isn't about fun and joy, so Marco has to deal with so much going on, couples and married couples, silent and quiet people bumping into him, and his troubling sighs. He's getting over his crushes, especially on Jean.</p><p>Until one day, a customer wants to give him a ride home. Does he refuse or get the ride home?</p><p>Marco takes a ride home anyway.</p><p>Marco finds out more than just a name from this customer: a dark story to this guy, and Marco feels troubled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life at Freedom Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> I really want a Reiner x Marco fanfic, so I decide to create this story. It will probably be short, and may contain sex later.

Three tags coming in left and right, and I’m about to explode. But I couldn’t do that now, since there are so many people coming and going, flooding and leaving our restaurant. I mean, come on, it’s a Thursday morning at eleven. Why do many people want the same thing, but in a complicated order? Oh, look, two more tags coming. I’m still not use to how busy it gets and so quickly too.

“Alright, Marco, you got this?” Jean asks, patting me on the shoulder. He notices my expression on my face as I’m about to sigh. He gives me a light massage on my shoulder. “Dude, just breath. It’s going to be busy, and you’re doing great for your fourth day in a row.”

“Yeah, thanks.” I try to smile, but it comes out as a grimace. I am earned with a quick pat on my head.

“Cool. Hey, Mikasa! I got orders for drinks.” Jean immediately runs after another coworker, or his girlfriend, Mikasa. She makes a quick smile and a nod as Jean tells her the drink orders. I turn around, starting to input all the tags into the register.

“Ok, table 5! And Table 10!” Eren yells with a pat to the bell as I immediately come over to get the food. It’s always slippery on the floor, so I have to make sure to be careful of falling over. I walk over, taking the food to their designated tables. I hear the door opening, putting on my best smile. “Welcome.”

“Yeah, just one.” A blond muscular man states without a smile and a slight wave of his hand. I lead him to a small table in a corner by the window. He mutters a low thanks. I smile back to him as I place a menu on the table in front of him as he sits down.

I walk over to the counter by the register, getting the customer’s water since customers are getting water, wither they ask for it or not. I notice that this guy has been coming over the past week. Jean walks over, patting me on the shoulder. “Guess he’s here again.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” It just makes me happy that the customer likes to come back since this restaurant has been doing so well. I walk over, glass of water in hand. I place it in front of him, asking. “Are you ready to order?”

“Yeah, just a cheeseburger, large plate of curly fries, and a strawberry milkshake.” He states, staring at me as I write down his order. I repeat it back to him just in case, and he nods his head. 

I thank him as I walk back over to the counter. I put in the order into the register, and I tell Mikasa about the milkshake, who nods her head with a blank expression. I remember the blond sitting at table seven. 

“Large fries!” Eren yells again. I pick it up, and bringing it over the blond man. He gives me a questioning look even though he looks serious. “I ordered curly fries.”

“Ah, you’re right! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!” I curse at myself, taking it back. I am unsure of how I make this mistake, but I do apparently. I quickly turn around, almost crashing into Mikasa who arrives with the milkshake. She quickly apologizes under her breath to me, and I respond with a nod and I hurry back to the kitchen. I call out to Eren, but my feet slip, making me fall to the floor on my side along with the plate of fries I’m holding in one hand, which spill all over me. 

“Oh shit, Marco!” Eren screams as he hears me calling his name. He only sees me on the ground though. It seems the whole restaurant pause because for an instant, it is quiet until the restaurant is back to being noisy again. I feel pain instantly from my side. If I remembered right, I landed on my hip. The pain instantly registers to my brain. It feels so painful as I lay on the floor for a few minutes, seeing everyone’s faces in my view.

“Marco, you ok?”

“Oh dear, somebody get some water for the dude!”

Eren’s hand is the first one to come into my view as I take it, being pulled up. He looks bad, apologizing. I only swing my head from side to side. “No, it’s my fault for walking too fast and I should have bought non-slip shoes.”

“Yeah, but you called me for something?” Eren leads me to the backroom where the lockers and stock boxes are at. I sit on the nearest chair, but it feels painful, making me feel tense.

“Yeah, the guy wants curly fries, not regular fries.” I sigh, my face cringing from the pain.

“Oh, ok. I’ll make it right away now.” Eren disappears back into the kitchen. I yell back thanks and he signals with a wave, hearing me.

I sigh again as I try to make myself comfortable. The chair is bare without the cushion so I just have to endure it for now. I lean over the table, laying my head on my arms. I sigh, noticing how many sighs I’ve been making. I need to stop. People will think someone broke up with me, but nothing like that did happen. Well, maybe the first time I came to work at this family restaurant and the first time I ate here too. For awhile, Jean was someone I had my eye on until the second day Mikasa came in to work as a barista, dealing with drinks and being a waitress. He greeted her, with both hands in his. I should have known better, but at least I didn’t confess to him. I crushed on him so badly for a month to realize that Jean’s been going out with Mikasa for more than a year. I felt so defeated, but I’m slowly recovering from it.

Enough of that sob story and back to the restaurant business. I have been working here for about four days. It’s busy every day since the restaurant has been open since a month and a half ago. The business is booming each day with a lot of people coming in, simply wanting to eat in the diner or order to-go foods. I am a waiter and cashier along with Jean and two others that I have yet to meet. Mikasa makes the drinks and she helps in the kitchen when she can. Eren and Connie are the best cooks in the kitchen along with Mike, who is the head chef. 

And speaking of which, there is Mike, standing in the doorway barely ducking his head. His presence startles me because he is silence itself, and he doesn’t say much of anything. He’s also 6’5”. He’s holding a plate of curly fries, placing it in front of me. I stare at him with confusion, and then back to the fries. There’s a note that says “sorry” on it. I feel troubled that the blond customer must have heard about my fall in the kitchen. I quickly look back to Mike, who is standing there with a wave. “The customer says he’s sorry about you for falling on his account.”

“N-no, I made a mistake on his fries so I only hurried up to get Eren to change the order real quick. And, I was clumsy too.” I explain, feeling troubled. I make another sigh. He’s patting my hair with a huff. I guess he means that he’s taking my word for it because he doesn’t say or ask me anything else. He goes back to the kitchen, and I am left with a plate of curly fries. I stare at the plate and I begin eating. I make a note in my head to at least exercise at home.

Before I can sigh again, I see the door opening. Short manager, Levi, comes walking in, holding two big boxes. He sees me eating, and he greets with the usual scowl on his face. “Break time, kid?”

“No, I fell not too long ago.” I explain myself with another bite of my curly fries.

“Go home after this.” Levi acknowledges after placing the boxes down on the ground. He walks back out the backdoor. I assume that he’s getting supplies.

Then, Erwin comes in, holding boxes too. He’s much more taller than Levi is. I think he’s around 6’2”. (Where do these guys even come from?) He sees me sitting at the table. Smiling broadly, he asks, “Did you hurt yourself that badly? Levi informed me for a bit.”

“Sort of. Levi says I should leave after this.” I really don’t want to leave since I have been making progress in the restaurant. And if the customer is still there, I’ll apologize to him. 

“If Levi says so, you should. Try getting up.” Erwin asks me with a soft voice. I do, but I cringe when I stand up from my chair. Now that I remembered right, the floor was hard and I slipped so badly that I landed on my right hip. Erwin makes a huff after observing me. “Yeah, go home, Marco.”

I couldn’t argue any further as I continue to eat my fries. I nod my head in understanding as he goes back to bringing in supplies. I observe in silence the two managers, who are also owners, putting in supply boxes back and forth. I remember getting a phone call from Levi, making it brief and to the point. Erwin interviewed me, and on the same day, I was trained by Jean. I got to know the cooks, but I didn’t meet everyone though. Levi felt intimidating at first, but I got use to being around him. Erwin makes everything feel comfortable at work so I’m glad that Levi isn’t the only manager.

I’m almost finished with my plate that Levi sets a box on the table, almost startling me. He states, “The shirts came in. That was late.” The shirts were late since the colors were wrong, and Levi was yelling on the phone for a good hour that he wasn’t going to give us bed shirts. It worked out somehow. Everyone, including myself, had to dress nice since it’s all about the professionalism. The cooks were the only ones that get to where whatever they want. 

“Oh, ok.” I wait. Levi searches through the box, asking for my size and I reply with “medium.” He doesn’t take long, and throws the shirt at me, which I catch. It’s in plastic, and the shirt is light gray with a blue burger logo with wings on it. I cringe at the name every time I see it, but I don’t argue. “So, our Freedom Burger shirts are finally here.”

“Here’s a second one.” Levi tosses another shirt to me. I nod in thanks, seeing that the employees should have two pairs of shirts just in case one gets dirty and we need one to wear for work or we go home.

I take a look at the time, and it’s only one in the afternoon. I usually get off around four, but since I injured myself, I have no choice but to go home. I take the shirts in one arm, and holding the plate in the other, I go to the dish washing area to place the plate on the sink. Each step is painful for my hip bone. I’m not sure how I’m going to make it through the week. I peek in the kitchen, seeing Eren arguing back to Jean about something. Connie is furiously cutting meat. And, Mike is just cooking up the patties for burgers. I can’t speak to anyone as I see how busy it is, but I do spot one person standing at the counter, filling drinks. 

“Mikasa!” I call out in sort of a loud whisper. She hears me, and I wave at her. I say, “Tell everyone I’m going home, and bye!”

She nods her head, staring at me. “Get better soon.”

I wave with a smile, seeing her getting back to work. I take my apron off, placing it back into the locker. I’m out the backdoor, and head over to the nearest bus stop. Only a few more days and my mom is going to stop by with my own car. Of course, it’s used. Just a few more days and I don’t have to keep taking the bus to home and to work. I told Erwin and Levi about the car situation and they placed me in morning shifts so I don’t go home at night since buses stop running thirty minutes before the restaurant closes. But they did offer to give me rides, but I told them that I didn’t want to burden anyone. 

Erwin and Levi are a domestic married gay couple, but they do not show any affection at work since they have to be professional. Mike is their closest friend since college (Erwin’s high school best friend and Levi met them during their college days). Eren and Mikasa are siblings, but Mikasa is adopted into Eren’s family since they were kids. Jean met the two during high school and Connie has been Jean’s best friend ever since. Jean hasn’t told me how he and Mikasa started going out, but I didn’t want to pry so I didn’t bother. Eren doesn’t mind either, but he and Jean always butt heads at work. It was so bad that Levi denied their paychecks until they made up, which Connie told me. I don’t know the story behind Eren and Jean’s bickering at each other, but it’s always intense for no reason.

I came into the family restaurant business when I saw the sign for hiring people. I just asked for an application and turned it in. After a week, I thought they weren’t going to call me. I was poor, and I really wanted a job. I’m 23, and I still haven’t picked my career path in college. Then, Levi called me the following day after reality hit me pretty harshly, and he asked me when I could come in for an interview. I told him that I can meet up the next day, and I did. I dressed a bit too casually since I didn’t expect to be trained on the same day. I proved my worth, and Erwin asked me for a schedule that best suited my time. I filled up all the papers that I needed to do and I asked my mom to bring in the car, which was coming from Jinae, my hometown. 

I walk over the streetlight, seeing the bus stop. Before I cross the street, I hear someone shouting. I think the shouting is directed at me for some reason and I turn around, seeing the same blond customer. I just think that it’s the guy who I got his order wrong. Maybe he just has a problem with me and wants to direct it at me since we are outside the restaurant. But, my impression changes as he says calmly. “I heard you fell and I’m sorry for that.”

“No, I’m sorry! I got your order wrong!” I immediately feel embarrassed, looking the other way. Oh yeah, that explains the note on my curly fries that Mike gave me. “I’m just clumsily so I fell pretty badly in the kitchen, and I-“

“No, really, stop.” He sees me tense up as he sighs. “I have been coming here for about four weeks straight, and nobody’s gotten their order wrong with me until today.”

So, what are you trying to say? I think to myself, feeling angry. Did this guy just want to make me feel bad that he has to say this to me outside? Well, I’m glad we are outside so nobody in the restaurant can hear what’s going on between us, but he’s being unreasonable for no reason at all. I exhale a bit, unsure of what to say. “Um…”

“Yeah, that makes me sound like some asshole. Well, sorry, don’t mean to make you feel bad. I’m not sure of what to say, but hey, do you want a ride home?” This man offers.

I’m so surprised that I’m speechless. This guy, a few inches taller than me, offers me a ride because he feels bad for making me fall and for what he’s saying to me. Did he just make a bad pick up line? “I, uh, it’s ok really. I’m going to take the bus home.”

“You sure? I mean, you’re sorta limping.” 

“The bus has seats, so I’ll be fine.” The heck, ‘seats’? What kind of an excuse is that? I want to beat myself up for something so lame.

“I’m much quicker.” He’s still offering.

“I’ll deal with it.” Make him leave, please.

“I insist. Really. As an apology.” He states every single sentence with a bit of force. 

I don’t have any other excuses, and I’m quite annoyed that this guy keeps on insisting me with a ride as an apology. I can only give up and I surrender. “Ok, you have a point and I’ll take the offer. Thanks though. It saves me another dollar going home.”

“Knew you would say that.” He finally makes a grin. He offers his hand. “I’m Reiner. Reiner Braun.” 

“Marco Bodt.” I shake his hand. I find his grip to be really strong. 

He nods in recognition, and he leads me to his car, taking his keys out of his pocket. The car isn’t parked far, so I’m glad for the short distance. His car is a dark blue jeep. It looks like it hasn’t been washed in months, but I’m not one to judge so I keep the thought to myself. I remind myself that this is an apology ride back to home. He presses a button, making an unlocking sound. I walk towards the passenger side. Opening the door, I cringe from the pain when I hop into the seat. Man, I’m going to feel this for a week. I shut the door, and I hear another door slam. Reiner turns on the ignition after putting on his seatbelt. “So, where to?”

“Turn left at the light.” I direct him. If I remember right, the bus takes about forty minutes to and from home, depending on traffic. When there’s traffic, the time doubles so I have to force myself to sleep early and wake up early. I am not a morning person. 

“Alright.” Putting the car into park, Reiner drives in the direction I give him. 

I just can’t wait to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I work at a family restaurant so I'm using some of my experiences here. Trust me, falling at work is the most worst thing you should ever experience. Tile floors hurt and your tail bone is the most precious thing in the world. Take care.


End file.
